


driving me through (into you)

by doctorkilljoy



Series: Bring You More Series [2]
Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Patrick, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Not Canon Compliant, Phone Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Soul Punk Era Patrick Stump, Top Ray, top gabe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7013773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkilljoy/pseuds/doctorkilljoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe, Ray, and Patrick are separated by their respective tours. Patrick has an interesting way of keeping Gabe in the loop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	driving me through (into you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jiksa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiksa/gifts).



> This happened because it was Jiksa's birthday and I was really bored at work. I'm not gonna lie to you, I'm not overly familiar with everyone's movements at this time, and I'm too lazy to look it up. So it's not timeline compliant. Not beta'd like everything else. 
> 
> Oh and since some people didn't get the message last time... **CHECK THE FUCKING TAGS BEFORE READING THIS!** I feel like I shouldn't have to say that but apparently I do.
> 
> Title is from Nine Inch Nail's "Deep"

He'd started getting the voice mails a week into the tour. He wasn't sure how, but Patrick always seemed to know when Gabe's phone was going to be unattended. And that's when he'd do it. Gabe would get an alert, and he'd listen. The first time, he'd been in the green room with the others, waiting to go on stage. He'd almost popped a boner right there. Vicky and Alex had looked at him weird, but Gabe had laughed it off and said it was a wrong number.

But he knew that voice. He didn't have to look at the caller ID. Those sweet, gasping breaths, panting into the phone. He'd heard them up close and personal. The little stifled moans, and the occasional sigh of "Gabe" or "Ray". It was hot as fuck. They were never longer than two minutes, and it got to the point that Gabe was saving them for hotel nights.

Gabe didn't know how to explain what he had with Ray and Patrick. They weren't an official trio, but Gabe had been spending most of his time with them. Not having sex, that had only happened once. They liked to hang out, and sometimes  make out, but it never went any farther than that. Gabe had been disappointed. But he'd liked getting to know Ray better, and now considered him a good friend.

Inevitably, they'd been drawn apart on separate tours. Ray was somewhere in Europe with My Chemical Romance. While Patrick and Cobra Starship both toured the US, but on opposing schedules. There wasn't enough time for the two to meet somewhere. And to be truthful, Gabe wasn't sure Ray would like it.

The voice mails didn't stop, and Gabe was becoming frustrated.

One evening, on another hotel night, he couldn't sleep. He'd jerked himself off several times to Patrick's desperate and needy sounds. And normally, that and a warm bath were enough to knock Gabe out. But he was still wide awake, still thinking about those messages. Gabe had tried bringing it up, but Patrick had artfully dodged the subject each time.

Gabe sighed, and checked his phone. It was close to four in the morning, and Gabe growled in frustration. There was one person he hadn't asked about the voice mails, and likely he was awake. Gabe dialed Ray's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Ray?"

"Gabe, hey what's up? Why are you up so early?"

Ray had always been great at figuring out time zones, it made Gabe smile. "Haven't slept."

"Fuck. Is something wrong?"

"What's up with the voice mails?"

Ray sighed. "Patrick?"

"Yes fucking Patrick. He's leaving me these fucking messages that... That sound like the hottest fucking porn ever, and he won't tell me why."

"He's just trying to get a rise out of you."

"It's fucking working. In more ways than one."

Ray laughed. "He's practicing, for when we're all off tour."

Gabe frowned at that. "Come again?"

"He wants us both to fuck him, remember?"

"Yeah, that was kind of hard to forget."

"Dual penetration isn't easy, you know. It takes preparation, and practice. That's what he's been doing every night on tour."

"Wait is he fucking two guys every night? Because--"

"No, dumb ass. He's got a couple dildos and plugs he alternates between. He told me he's getting pretty good with it."

Gabe sighed, shaking his head. "That's fucking hot. But why the voice mails?"

"It's his way of giving you a progress report." Ray sounded concerned. "You know, if it's bothering you, he'll stop if you tell him."

"He better not fucking stop," Gabe replied. "I'm saving every one of those fucking voice mails for posterity."

"And for your spank bank?" Gabe could hear the teasing tone in Ray's voice, and he laughed.

"Yeah, for that too."

"I gotta go. Try to get some sleep, Gabe."

"Yeah boss."

They said goodbye, and hung up. Gabe closed his eyes and tried to push it out of his mind. But the thought of Patrick fucking himself with toys, making himself ready for Gabe and Ray...

"I'm gonna fucking go blind," Gabe muttered to himself, slipping a hand into his boxers.

And things went on that way, until the last week of Gabe's tour. He knew that Ray would be back before him, and so would Patrick. Gabe assumed that was when the voice mails would stop, and in a way he was right.

Once again, he wasn't sure how they had his schedule. He suspected someone was tipping them off, and if Gabe had to guess, it was probably Ryland. Or Vicky, since she and Patrick had been tight for years. 

His phone rang as he walked into his hotel room, and when he picked it up, he could hear panting.

"Patrick?" Gabe said, throat suddenly tight.

"He can't talk right now," Ray said, but Gabe could still hear Patrick breathing.

"Why not?" Gabe asked.

"I'm trying to get this second plug in him. He said he prepped, but he's still pretty fucking tight." Ray explained, and then he grunted. "There we go. Fuck..."  

Gabe switched to speakerphone, stripping out of his shirt. He asked, "Can't we Skype for something like this?"

"No!" Patrick said, his voice sounding strained. "No pictures, no video."

"It's more fun to listen, anyway," Ray pointed out. "Let your imagination take flight."

"Ugh don't give me that Gerard sounding crap right now," said Patrick. "Fuck me."

Gabe had flopped onto the bed, undoing his zipper and spitting into his palm. He'd been hard almost instantly, and now listening to Patrick's bossy tone... "This is hot," Gabe said, gripping his cock.

"You should see him," Ray said, and Gabe heard Patrick cry out. "He's so full, Gabe. And sensitive. I can just..." Another cry from Patrick.

"Oh God, Oh God." Patrick was practically wheezing.

"You want more?" Ray asked.

"Please! Oh fuck, Ray!"

Gabe was stroking himself, biting his lip to keep quiet. He didn't want to miss a single sound. Patrick was gasping, and Ray was muttering words of encouragement to him. Then Ray asked, "Gabe? How're you feeling?"

"Like my dick is gonna chaff with how much I've been jacking off," Gabe replied honestly.

Patrick moaned at that. "You liked the voice mails?"

"Of course I did, so fucking hot," Gabe said. "Can't wait to get back there. Gonna fuck you so hard you'll be bed ridden."

"That shouldn't turn me on," Patrick said, then let out a slightly hysterical giggle.

"It does though," said Ray.

They stopped talking, Gabe listening to them. Ray fucking Patrick with the plugs, occasionally making him cry out or whimper. Gabe's cock would twitch each time, and he was surprised none of them had already lost it. Near the end, Patrick was begging for Ray to get him off, and Gabe moaned.

"So fucking hot," he said.

"Ask me again," Ray said to Patrick.

"Please baby, please, I need to come!"

Gabe clenched his fist into the pillow, unable to muffle his shout as he came. He was breathing hard as he came down, and he almost missed Patrick's sobs. He could hear Patrick saying "thank you" over and over. Gabe wondered if Ray had gotten off too. Everything was quiet for a few minutes.

Then Ray said, "We'll see you in a few days." And hung up.

He groaned and shook his head. "They're trying to kill me."

It went on like that every day for the rest of the week. When Gabe was finally on his way back to LA he wanted to drop everything and go right to their home. But he'd gotten an e-mail from Patrick, saying Gabe should go straight home.

He was in the Dallas airport, and he called Patrick immediately. He was surprised that Patrick answered, it was like he'd been expecting Gabe's call.

"What do you mean a few days?"

"Gabe, you're just getting off tour," Patrick said, sounding out of breath.

Gabe frowned. "Are you having sex again without me?"

"Not this time," said Patrick, there was a grin in his voice. "I'm on a diet."

"A diet?"

"No more sex until you can join us."

Gabe gulped. "And how's Ray feel about that?"

"He's fine with it. I'm still sucking him off every night."

"Oh God, that's hot."

Patrick laughed. "Thought you'd like that. So stay home, and make sure you get your energy back up."

"I've got about two weeks off."

"So do we. Wanna sleep over?"

Gabe laughed. "Definitely."

"Great. We’ll see you soon."

Gabe was disappointed, but he could admit it would be worth it. And when he got home, Gabe knew they were right. He was so tired he barely got his shoes off before he curled up in bed. He slept like the dead, and woke up to another voice mail.

"Be at our place Tuesday at 9 PM," said Ray. Gabe checked the time and realized he'd slept so long that it was already Tuesday morning. He did some laundry, and a few other chores that he'd been too tired to do. However, that only took up part of the day. When it was time to get over to Ray and Patrick’s, Gabe was practically climbing the walls.

He was a little early, but he didn't think they'd mind. When Ray answered the door wearing only pajama bottoms, Gabe raised an eyebrow. “Guess I should've waited.”

“No you're fine, come on in.” Gabe entered, and Ray closed the door behind him.

“Where’s Patrick?” Gabe asked. He didn't see him anywhere and the bedroom door was closed.

“He's getting ready for us,” said Ray. “Would you like something to drink?”

“Yeah.”

They went to the kitchen, and Gabe nearly laughed when he saw several foil containers out. “What's all this?”

“Patrick said you probably wouldn't eat anything. So we wanted to make sure we had plenty of food,” Ray explained.

Gabe smiled sheepishly. “He's right, I totally forgot.”

Ray chuckled. “He's gonna be a while yet.”

Seeing that there was actually some pretty good vegetarian options, Gabe helped himself. He was halfway through his plate when Ray handed him a bottle of water. He accepted it gratefully, and Gabe asked, “What's he doing anyway?”

“I'm not a hundred percent sure. He kicked me out of the bedroom and told me to wait for you,” Ray explained.

Gabe snorted at that. “Little asshole.” He opened the bottle and took a drink. 

“He can be, but I love him.”

“I was kinda wondering about that,” said Gabe. “I mean, I’m glad we're doing this again but why are you letting me?”

Ray frowned. “I don't know if you noticed, but I had a pretty good fucking time last time.”

“After how sore my throat was I sure as fuck hope so,” Gabe replied, smirking. “Okay maybe I put that wrong.”

“I hope you put it right. Because I kind of feel like you insulted one of us, and I’m not sure who,” Ray said.

Gabe nodded. “Okay, good point. What I mean is, like…. What does this mean? Are we getting together on the regular, or is this like an encore and won't happen again?”

Ray stared at Gabe for a moment, then took his plate and water away. He put it down on the counter, and pulled Gabe close. Gabe had a moment of panic before Ray kissed him. It was just as good as he remembered, and Gabe sighed into it. It was slow and sweet, but there was an edge of heat to it that was getting Gabe excited. When Ray pulled away, Gabe was still a little confused. “We like you, Gabe. Not just Patrick, but me too. This can be whatever you want it to be.”

Gabe heard the bedroom door opening, and Gabe chuckled. “To be continued?”

Ray laughed at that. “Sure, we can talk later.” They tidied up, and left the kitchen.

They went into the bedroom, and there was Patrick. He was naked, and setting something on the bed side table. He looked up when Gabe came in, and smiled. “Hey.”

“Hey yourself,” said Gabe. He pulled Patrick into a kiss, this one more fiery than his kiss with Ray. It left Patrick breathless, and Gabe well on his way to hard.

“Didn't miss me by any chance did you?” Patrick teased.

“Might have. But some little shit kept leaving these sexy messages on my voice mail. Got me through okay.” Gabe was grinning, and Patrick rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, get over it.” He unzipped Gabe’s hoodie. “You gotta get naked.”

“No catching up first? ‘Hi Gabe, how're you? How did the tour go? Mine was okay. MCR’s sucked because Ray almost got eaten by a tapir at a zoo in Germany’.” Gabe shrugged out of his hoodie, and hadn't realized that Ray was behind him until he felt his hands on his back.

“It was Gerard, and it wasn't a tapir it was a tortoise,” said Ray.

Gabe laughed. “Fucking Gerard, man.”

“Oh I know. He insists it was going to eat him and become a more powerful being.”

“...Its a fucking tortoise. They eat vegetables not emos.”

“Something you have in common with a tortoise then,” Patrick teased.

Gabe laughed. “I could totally be convinced to eat an emo.” And he winked at Ray.

Ray kissed him again, while Patrick fumbled with Gabe’s belt buckle. In the blink of an eye, Gabe was nude, and so was Ray.

“How are we doing this?” Gabe asked. He'd tried to Google double penetration, and he'd mostly gotten unrealistic porn. Along with weird Craigslist ads.

“I need to warm up first,” said Patrick. “If I let you fuck me think you can keep from coming?”

Before Gabe could ask, Ray explained, “We start out taking turns fucking him. Then when he's ready is when we go for it.”

“Fuck.” Gabe had to think about it. He'd been on his own for weeks, and he wasn't a hundred percent sure he could keep himself from orgasm for however long it took for Patrick to be ready. But then he got to thinking about how good it was going to feel to be inside Patrick, with Ray’s dick beside his. Gabe was fully hard now. “I’ll stop if I’m getting close.”

“Great. We can switch off then,” said Ray.

“I’m ready,” said Patrick, lying on the bed.

Gabe crawled on the bed, and was glad to see there were condoms on the bedside table. Someone had thought to get the lubricated ones this time. Gabe tore open the packaging and put it on, and then Ray handed him the lube. Gabe reached between Patrick’s legs, slipping a finger inside him.

“I said I was ready,” Patrick said grumpily.

“Doesn't hurt to check,” Gabe replied. He made short work of lubing his cock, and pressed against Patrick’s entrance.

It was a weird angle, they hadn't attempted missionary the previous time. And now Gabe was worried about squashing Patrick. Patrick however didn't seem to share this concern. He gasped when Gabe breached him, and Patrick whispered, “Oh yes.”

He felt tight. It was amazing to Gabe, since he knew everything Patrick had been doing. Gabe was still, staring down at Patrick’s face. His cheeks were flushed, his lips red. Gabe couldn't kiss him, not at that angle, but he smiled. Patrick smiled back, and Gabe pulled back and thrust into him, hard.

Patrick squeaked, and it took a lot for Gabe to keep from laughing at him. Ray said, “Don't go too fast you don't want to come right now.”

“Fuuuck… Might be worth it,” Gabe replied. He'd never had the best self control, it was one of the reasons he and Pete got along so well.

“If you come I’m going to kick your ass!” Patrick yelled.

Gabe rolled his eyes, but slowed his movements. “You're like one of those little dogs that thinks it's a big dog.”

“Chihuahuas?” Ray asked.

“No those little bastards know they're small they just don't give a shit,” said Gabe. “I mean like those floofy ones with the curly hair that aren't poodles.”

“Oh my God STOP with the dog talk!” Patrick hissed.

“We should be doing this doggy style,” Gabe managed to say, and Patrick smacked his arm.

Ray had settled beside them by this time, and was stroking himself. “You don't have to do that.”

“What?” Gabe asked.

“Hold yourself up so high.” Gabe was holding as much of his weight off of Patrick as he could, and it was beginning to make his arms hurt with strain. Patrick exhaled at a particularly hard thrust, and Gabe shook his head.

“He won't be able to breathe.”

“I can breathe,” said Patrick. “Please?”

Gabe shook his head. “Evil little shit.” But he moved, bracing himself on his elbows instead of his hands. Patrick’s face was right at Gabe’s chest, but Patrick wasn't complaining. It sent a thrill through Gabe, and he picked up his pace.

He could feel he was close to coming, but he wanted to get just a little closer. It was just at the edge when Gabe pulled out, gasping. “Oh fuck.” Ray pushed his shoulder a little, and Gabe went to lie on his side. Ray was inside Patrick before Gabe could fully registered that he'd moved.

Gabe kept the condom on, not daring to touch himself. Watching Ray and Patrick together was something very different. He'd expected Ray to be his usual self, gentle and sweet. He had either been very wrong, or Ray had gotten a personality exchange since the last time.

He was biting Patrick’s neck, hard enough that Patrick yelped. Gabe was sure it was going to bruise. Ray had pinned Patrick’s wrists to the bed, and the stride he was going at was brutal. Patrick was giving just as good as he got, but with how hard Ray was thrusting Gabe was sure it hurt. Ray pulled his mouth away from Patrick’s neck, only to kiss him viciously.

When the kiss broke, Ray growled, and Gabe wasn't sure if he was turned on or scared. Probably both.

“Holy shit,” Gabe muttered.

Patrick bucked his hips, saying, “I think it's time now.”

Ray nodded, and rolled so that both he and Patrick were on their sides. Ray had paused, and he said, “Gabe, you're up.”

Gabe slid over, remembering last minute to grab the lube. He poured a generous amount on his fingers, and slipped one inside. He could feel Ray’s cock throbbing, and Gabe bit his lip to keep from groaning. He was careful, slipping his fingers one at a time. Patrick was breathing hard, and Gabe asked, “You want me to stop?”

“Don't you fucking dare,” Patrick muttered. Ray chuckled.

“This still feels kinda tight, you sure about this?”

“Yeah I'm sure. I can take two dildos now and those are a fuck of a lot harder to get in than a real dick.”

Gabe grinned. “You're so fucking hot.”

“And you're stalling.” Ray pointed out.

“True.” He had three fingers in Patrick now, and Gabe could feel there was enough room. He used the rest of the lube on his cock and muttered, “Here goes nothing.”

Ray helped spread Patrick open, and Patrick relaxed as much as possible. Gabe took hold of his hip, and carefully pushed in. It took a few minutes, as Gabe didn't want to rush it. He could hurt Patrick, or blow his load too early. But once he was fully seated, he said, “Oh my God.”

“Fucking right,” Ray replied. “Patrick?”

Patrick didn't respond at first, but he said, “I feel so full. Oh Jesus…”

“Can you move?” Ray asked.

“Not really. You guys are gonna have to do it.”

“Okay. Gabe, follow my lead.”

“You got it boss.”

Ray was careful, much slower than he had been going before. Gabe moved with him as best he could, and soon, they were both groaning. Patrick was whimpering, making small noises that made Gabe think he could be in pain. But Ray kissed him, and Patrick assured them both he was all right.

Gabe was kissing Patrick’s neck, and he could hear Ray whispering to him. They moved in sync, picking up the pace as they got comfortable. Patrick was practically boneless, but still making those sounds. The ones he'd made on the voice mails. Gabe grabbed Patrick’s hips, and drove himself deeper as he thought about it.

So much had led to this moment, and Gabe didn't want it to be over. But Patrick was sobbing, and begging for Ray to let him come. Gabe couldn't hold back anymore, he pounded into Patrick until he came so hard his vision went black.

When it cleared, he could see Ray was jacking Patrick off, and still going. Gabe sucked on Patrick’s earlobe, his hand joining Ray’s. Gabe was feeling sensitive, and Ray still fucking Patrick wasn't helping. But it wasn't long before Patrick was coming, and Ray was following right after.

For a while, no one said anything. They were lying in a sweaty, dirty pile, and breathing hard. When Gabe finally managed to talk, he said, “I could die happy right fucking now.”

“Don't die on us, we gotta do that again,” Patrick told him.

“What, right now? Sorry Patrick, but I ain't Superman,” said Gabe.

Ray laughed. “It's our way of saying… The invitation is on the table. Any time you wanna come over.”

Gabe grinned at that. “Then in that case I guess I may go on living a bit longer.”

“Let's get cleaned up, I feel disgusting,” Patrick complained.

“Yeah sure thing. In a minute.” Ray had pulled out already, but Gabe had been slow to do so. Once he had, he threw his arms over Patrick and said, “Cuddle pile!”

  
“Oh gross! Get off me you're all sweaty!” Patrick complained, swatting at him. Ray laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://talkingcinemalight.tumblr.com/)


End file.
